


Early Morning Checklist

by Cowardlykatz



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Ending, Entirely rewritten! For real this time!, Implied Relationships, Like I'm not kidding I rewrote this whole shit story because its my most popular for some reason, M/M, POV Third Person, Short Story, characters are 18+, completed story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowardlykatz/pseuds/Cowardlykatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna Sawada is 19 years old and the current mafia boss of the Vongola family. Taught by the World’s Greatest Hitman, Reborn. Before the two had met, Tsuna was a clumsy mess and had no future, no sweetheart, and especially not a cursed baby who shot Deathperation Bullets at him for fun! He’s still somewhat of a clutz much like Dino, the boss of the Chiavarone family. Reborn, however, is no longer cursed and aged quite fast after a few months, but still likes to taunt and ridicule poor Tsuna all over again. Like right now by sending creepy texts as if he’s right outside the window, watching this entire scene unfold.</p>
<p>(This entire story went through the wash like x10. My bad. It's better. I think. I hope people still like Early Morning Checklist. . .)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Checklist

**Author's Note:**

> My most popular short story just went through a giant update.  
> If you remember this story sounding a little different, well I hope you like this update!  
> It's. . .very different.  
> Completely different.

_ Water. _

_ Glass beads twirled down from the tips of stalactites, dripping down into the water below. Seaweed swayed with the currents, brushing against limestone walls. Yellow tangs glided in large schools. Graceful manta rays swooping past an old lion statue, its powerful paw resting on a cracked glass ball - it’s once glorious golden mane now a muddy green. A body rests on the seafloor, their hand reaching up to touch soft underbellies of dolphins and whale sharks. _

_ Beams of light pierced through the many slits in the ceiling, lighting the bodies of pufferfish and ruby clownfish. . .and a peculiar hat floating at the top, too far away to reach. A small object drifts away from the person’s finger - _

 

_ Ting ting ting! _

 

An alarm rang out, disrupting the peaceful sleep. A tired hand scrambles to grab a phone that hangs dangerously on the edge of the nightstand. Once there was silence now there are sounds coming from all directions. The noisy washing machine down the hall, cars passing by the neighborhood, leaves from the oak tree tapping its branches against the window. The sound of a face hitting cold, wooden floors. It took a long time to untangle from the cobwebs of blanket, comforter, linen sheet - even getting themselves tangled in their shirt (which has been on backwards through the whole night). A groan from this poor body was all it took to awaken the other sleeping soul. A tabby cat jumps off the bed and onto the person, who should’ve seen that coming.

The room itself is its own version of clean and messy. A large bed in one corner (once neatly made sheets are now currently scrawled across the floor). Next to it is a nightstand that only has a lamp and a journal. A desk pushed up against the window with stacks of homework and various files, books, a tipped over pencil holder, calculator, a backpack, with similar contents, resting against a chair. Finally, a simple brown dresser that isn’t all that exciting to look at.

_ Ding ding ding! _

Tsunayoshi Sawada shot up from his spot on the floor and almost gave himself whiplash for how fast he came up. Hands began to search under the blankets, over the blankets, even passing over day-old breadcrumbs. At last he pulled out his phone. The source of that dreaded ringtone. Blearly, Tsuna starred at the screen that now reads -

 

_ “Stupid-Tsuna. Did you fall out of bed again?” _

 

Tsuna Sawada is 19 years old and the current mafia boss of the Vongola family. Taught by the World’s Greatest Hitman, Reborn. Before the two had met, Tsuna was a clumsy mess and had no future, no sweetheart, and especially not a cursed baby who shot Deathperation Bullets at him for fun! He’s still somewhat of a clutz much like Dino, the boss of the Chiavarone family. Reborn, however, is no longer cursed and aged quite fast after a few months, but still likes to taunt and ridicule poor Tsuna all over again. Like right now by sending creepy texts as if he’s right outside the window, watching this entire scene unfold.

Sundays are still treated as school days for Tsuna. That means remaking the bed, opening the curtains to let natural light into the dull room, cleaning up his mess on the desk and stowing away any important documents (files that list his family are locked away with a key). Taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth and changing out of his pajamas. Walking downstairs he was not greeted by his mother nor was he greeted by his more. . .unruly family. There was, however, food placed at the table just for him. The rice cooker was left on warm, a plate had two pieces of toast each topped with a slab of butter and sausage. The best part was a note written by the infamous Reborn.

 

_ “Enjoy the peace while you can.” _

  
  


Even without his family to keep him company, Tsuna has learned to keep up on his homework and work all at the same time. It’s the main reason as to why his desk is a constant mess. He really should invest in a bigger desk and possibly a cabinet. Time passes when Tsuna sits at that desk. So out of it that he didn’t even hear the front door open and close, but did sense a familiar presence silently creeping into his bedroom. He felt cool metal against the back of his head, and merely smiled.

“Yes, I know. If you were an enemy I would be dead.”

No longer did he feel that metal, and instead a chair (where on earth did that come from? Tsuna could’ve sworn there was only one chair in this room!) was pulled up next to him. Black eyes bore holes into his temples, waiting and staring at him as he went back to work -

 

_ Flick! _

 

Tsuna cried out, bringing a hand up to protect that spot from another attack. He finally caved and turned into his seat, meeting a coy smile from his teacher. His hat was titled in a way that reminded Tsuna of an old black and white Italian film. Reborn pulled out a different gun, one that has the material of plastic and topped with a bright green accent.

“Chaos.”

 

Tsuna and Reborn have always had a very. . .odd relationship. Many have mentioned that Reborn has always had a soft spot for the plucky teen (not outloud of course). Some would even go far as to say that they are no longer student and teacher, but something else entirely. No one can usually tell by the way the two treat each other. Bickering, snide remarks during meetings, and of course the whole “eat or be eaten” rule at the table. What one doesn’t know, is that there is a special box hidden deep within that simple brown dresser, hidden underneath a school uniform and ready for use when the time is right.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just as an explanation. If you see this title, but are thrown off by how different you last remember reading it. . .  
> Don't worry you're not going crazy!  
> I am lol  
> I changed up this story so much that it sounds and looks completely different. I hope people still like it? I mean, I made some reference to the old story (the dream, the phone, Reborn's hat). Also a lot more accurate for the canon scenery. I was stupid and based it off MY house.  
> Anyways! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Even fanart? I heard someone drew fanart of this story but I can't find it anywhere?


End file.
